Xavier Community
by finatic-ashley
Summary: What if Xavier's idea went further, into a whole gated community where mutants can be safe? A down on his luck feral sticks out like a sore thumb when he is asked to be the new P.E teacher, along with his young daughter Marie. Rated M as always to be safe.


Little Anna-Marie's eyes were wide as she looked up through the window at the large gates her Daddy was driving through. She couldnt believe they were moving here, it was so fancy! She was going to miss her old home though, she had been in it ever since she was a baby.

"This place is going to suck" the six year old sighed, covering her head with her coat as she rested her head against one of the many boxes that were in their little car.

"Anna-Marie, you got to give this place a try. . ." his eyes were wide as he drove through the gates. He saw all the fucking rich poeple houses and they were just big! Way bigger than the houe he lived in with Anna-Marie. Now she could go to that school and get an actual education. He had been struggling to get a job and now he was being offered a fucking house and a job here! It was amazing!

"Its still going to suck, it looks so snobby" she grumbled, refusing to look at anything as she snuggled up in the back. She may be biased about moving here but as an eight year old, she didnt like new things. It didnt make a difference though since Daddy told her she had to come with him.

"Well I don't really care if you like it or not, Anna-Marie. I was offered a job as a PE teacher and we have been given a home to live in. This was a blessing" he told her.

Anna Marie huffed, poking her head out from under her coat as she stuck her little pink tongue out at the goober's back, causing him to growl a little in warning.

"I dont want any tantrums out of you, missy" he told her as he pulled up in the driveway.

"I'm not having a tantrum and I'm not looking at no stinky house" she declared stubbonly, going back to hiding under her coat. She was going to look and mean Daddy couldnt make her. No no no!

Shaking his head at her antics, he picked her up, taking her out the car and to the front foor as he locked the car door behind him. "You dont know it's 'stinky' if you wont even look at it" he pointed out, walking inside.

"Dont care!" she grumbled but her curiousity got the best of her as she peeked out from the coat, looking round. "Whoa... the hallway is bigger than our house!" she blurted out.

"Not quite" he chuckled, taking her through to the living room. He could deffinetly see himself enjoying it here. As long as he had his beer and hockey.

"I'm hungry" she told him, poking him in the chest to get his attention.

"Alright" he said, taking her to the kitchen. "And what have I said about poking people?" he added.

"Erm... not to?" she guessed.

"Thats right. And what did you just do?" he asked sternly, setting her down on a chair at the table.

"Poke you!" she grinned, flashing him a cute cheeky smile.

"It aint good" he said, checking his carry on bag to see where he put her lunch.

"It's fun though" she giggled.

He rose his brow at that, crossing his arms. "Do you want me to spank you?" he threatened lightly.

She frowned. "No, thats not fun, that hurts" she shook her head.

"I know" he went back to rooting through his bag, taking out her buttie, crackers and applejuice which he set on the table.

"Yummy!" she grinned, snatching up her box of animal crackers but it was taken away from her.

"You need to eat your buttie, then your crackers" he said, watching as she grumbled but unwrapped her buttie, eating it. "Good girl" he smiled.

Once she was done, he handed back the crackers.

"I want my things" she told him, nibbling on her crackers.

"Later" he said as he ate his buttie.

"Whats that?" she asked, looking over at what he was eating.

"Beef" he grunted as he chewed.

She sniffed at the air before swipping the other half, causing him to smirk.

"Thief" he teased as he ate.

She grinned happily, munching on that half but looked over her shoulder when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it" she grinned, racing to the door.

"Oh no you dont" he pulled her back by the back of her shirt and made his way there, opening the door.

When he opened it, he saw a girl around Marie's age with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The girl was about to speak but looked up when she saw how tall Logan was, she forgot what she was suppose to say.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "It aint polite to stare, you know" he said, somewhat amused by her expression of awe.

The girl cleared her throat, going over her lines in her mind. "Hi there!" she chirped brightly. "My Aunty is the cooking teacher here and she made lots of cookies for tomorrow so she made you some too!" she said, holding the plate up to him.

"Did she now?" he chuckled.

"Yeah... and there was something else... erm... Welcome!" she said, remembering.

He smiled, despite himself, at the little darling. "Well, thanks, and say thanks to your aunt too" he said, taking the plate.

Anna-Marie came up behind him, hugging onto his leg as she looked around them.

"There's suppose to be ten but I ate one without my aunty seeing" she grinned impishly.

"Katherine Grey!" a woman chuckled from the gates, smiling.

"They are yummy!" she giggled.

"Well, thanks again" he said. "And it's alright Mam, my daughter is the same" he smirked.

"Girls and their sugar" she joked, shaking her head.

Kitty was more focused on the fact he had a daughter though. "You have a daughter?!" she grinned, squealing when she spotted Marie hiding. "Hiya! wanna come play?" she asked excitedly.

Marie blinked, taken back by the very friendly girl. "You want to play?" she smiled a little.

"Yeah! We can go on the play ground!" she declared.

Marie didnt know what to do though since she had never really been around kids her own age. Confused, she looked to her Daddy for help.

"Go on, Marie" he smiled.

She grinned, glad she was allowed as she hurried out with the other girl.

"She's never really had friends before" he told the woman quietly.

"She's in luch then, Katherine can make friends with a tree if she wanted to" she chuckled, meaning the girl was friendly with everyone. She watched as Katherine took Marie's hand and took her down the path.

"We can play on the swings!" she said excitedly.

"Okay!" Marie smiled as she was pulled towards the park.

"Watch out for the roads!" the woman reminded her.

"Okay!" she smiled, stopping quickly. "You gotta look both ways... and we can go" she giggled, crossing in a walk before going back to dragging Marie to the other side of the grassy street where the park was.

Logan couldnt help smilling softly at the sight, happy that she had a little friend to play with. "She's a sweet kid" he said about Kitty.

"She is" the woman smiled, coming in when Logan gestured for her to do so. "My names Jean Grey" she introduced herself, listening to both the girls squealing and gabbing happily from the swings.

"Logan Howlett" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Logan" she smiled back. "You havent unpacked yet" she observed, looking around.

"Oh yeah. Was going to do it after lunch" he shrugged, leading her to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing for dinner?"

"We... Well... you know, I didnt think that far ahead" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there any take out places around here?" he asked.

"Take out?" she scrunched her nose. "Dear no, how about you and Marie come over for dinner tonight?" she offered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sure if he felt right about that.

"I insist" she smiled. "It will give the girls a chance to play more" she pointed out.

"Well, it would be great" he said, smiling when he saw Kitty and Marie laughing and running through the house.

"I'm gonna show Kitty my new room!" Marie called, running past.

"Okay darlin', but we are having dinner with them tonight" he said.

"Okay!"

Kitty grinned, excited by that. "We can play in my room! right?" she asked, looking to her aunt.

"I dont see why not, as long as you both want to" she smiled. "But we really do have to go, I need to get a new dress for Katherine before Scott comes home" she explained.

"Scott?"

"My fiance" she said, saying bye before taking Katherine with her.

"You okay with having dinner with them, kiddo?" he asked.

Marie grinned, nodding when he picked her up. "I got a friend!" she told him.

"I see that" he snorted, taking her up to her room where her bed already was. "But right now, it's time for your nap, missy" he told her, causing her to whine.

"Do I have to sleep?"

"Yes, you turn into a crabby little runt when you dont" he tutted, tucking her in.

"No fair" she pouted but soon found herself in the land of nod.


End file.
